veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Who's Stalking
"Look Who's Stalking" was the twentieth episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot 's stalker.]] Gia Goodman is convinced she's being stalked, so Veronica takes the case. Gia received a video, just as her father had during the events of "Plan B". It's of her at her brother's soccer game. Despite her dad's orders to stop the investigation, Veronica tracks down the shooter – who turns out to be Lucky, the janitor at Neptune High and once a batboy for the Neptune Sharks. When Lucky is arrested, Keith handcuffs himself to Lucky and throws the key down a drain. Keith starts to make progress getting Lucky to open up about his motivations, but Sheriff Lamb finds an alternate key and separates them before Keith can get anything useful. Intriguingly, Lucky's bail is paid by the Mannings. tries to help Woody avoid a scandal.]]Woody Goodman enlists Keith's help in avoiding a scandal when he ends up with a passed-out woman in his motel room. Keith is photographed carrying her out; Woody blames him, saying he overstepped while investigating leaks. Keith tells the media the truth. 's "alterna-prom" invite.]] When Principal Clemmons cancels the prom because of drinking violations on the senior trip, Logan takes it upon himself to throw an "alterna-prom" in his Neptune Grand suite. At the party, Logan tells Veronica that he misses being with her and worries they'll fall out of each others' lives after graduation. Veronica panics and leaves, but comes back the next day to tell him she doesn't want to lose him from her life. Logan tells her the night is a blur… and then Kendall appears, clearly having spent the night. Veronica runs off in tears. Woody's incorporation plan fails at the ballot box. Arc significance * Veronica finds out that she has chlamydia, a sexually-transmitted disease. * Logan says that the sketch of the man who stole Cliff's briefcase looks like his father's cell mate. * Woody enlists Keith in helping cover up an unconscious hooker (who he claims is a campaign staffer) that was in a hotel room with Woody. Keith is photographed carrying her out and Woody puts the blame on him; Keith gets a reporter to report what really happened. * Near the beginning of the episode, Veronica reminds Logan that after they graduate, they'll probably never see each other again. At the alterna-prom, Logan expresses to Veronica how much he misses being with her, and how she broke his heart. Veronica gets nervous and bolts. The next day, she realizes that she doesn't want her and Logan to never speak again, so she goes to his hotel room and tells him that she wasn't ready for a relationship, but she wanted them to make a point of seeing each other after graduation. When she discovers that Kendall Casablancas is in the room and Logan tells her last night was such a blur, she starts crying and heads towards the elevator. He chases after her, starting phrases such as "Just so you know..." and "What I said..." But Veronica shakes her head at him and leaves. * Gia received a DVD video of her brother's soccer game in the same way that Woody received one. This turns out to be from Tommy "Lucky" Dohanic, the janitor at Neptune High who used to be the batboy for the Neptune Sharks. He is arrested, but his bail is paid by the Mannings. Music * "Women's Wear" - Daniel May * "Talk to Me" - Paul Taylor & Randi Soyland * "I Hear the Bells" - Mike Doughty * "All My Life" - DJ Harry Production details * The episode was originally titled "See You Next Tuesday" and then renamed "Look Who's Stalking Now" and then was shortened to its final name "Look Who's Stalking". Memorable Quotes :Clemmons: Attention students. Due to a significant number of alcohol violations on the senior trip, this year's prom has been canceled. :Wallace: What?! :Clemmons: That is all. :Mac: Yes! Prayer works! :Veronica: And who is this charming fellow? :Keith: The charming fellow who hired the escort to steal Cliff's briefcase. :Veronica: And his heart. Poor Cliff. :Keith: Yeah. She must have been something. 'Cause he won't shut up about it. :Veronica: Cameras are on the roof, so if this guy followed you here, we should be able to spot him. :Gia: Wow! How Mission: Impossible. I feel like at any moment Tom Cruise is gonna dangle from the ceiling on cables. :Veronica: Great. Now I won't be able to sleep. I hope he doesn't try to marry me. :Veronica: Mrs. C. I trust you're well. :Kendall: If it isn't Little Miss Teen Getaway. Your dad and I were just dealing with a little trouble. :Veronica: Like, trouble with a capital "T", that rhymes with "C", that stands for ... :Keith: Veronica! :Veronica: What? I was going to say "cute." :Veronica: Leave her alone, Dick. You don't want to make her call the law. 'Cause I hear the *law* really comes down hard. Have you heard that? :Madison Sinclair: So, I guess you're here alone since Duncan, like, ran away or whatever. :Veronica: You mean, 'took it on the lam'? 'Cause I can't imagine what that's like. Being 'on the Lamb.' I think you'd just close your eyes and pray for it all to end. You'd have the cops crawling all over you. Right? What do you think, Madison? :Logan: I thought our story was epic, you know? You and me. :Veronica: Epic how? :Logan: Spanning years and continents. Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic! pause :Logan: But summer's almost here, and we won't see each other at all. And then you'll leave town, and then... it's over. :Veronica: Logan... :Logan: I'm sorry about last summer. You know, if I could do it over... :Veronica: Come on. Ruined lives? Bloodshed? You really think a relationship should be that hard? :Logan: No one writes songs about the ones that come easy. Trivia *The episode had an estimated audience size of 2.02 million US viewers on its first airing. * Despite being credited, Teddy Dunn (Duncan), and Francis Capra (Weevil) and Kyle Gallner (Beaver) do not appear in this episode. * The title "Look Who's Stalking" is a reference to the film Look Who's Talking. * The horror film Child's Play 3 also shares the title "Look Who's Stalking". External links * MI.net's Roundtable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes